


One of Those

by Mr_Dadamy_Blake



Series: It was Love [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 21:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Dadamy_Blake/pseuds/Mr_Dadamy_Blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings were a thing of great bravery in the Wayne household.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those

**Author's Note:**

> Have I created a new little au for me to only occasionally update? Why yes, yes I have, thank you for noticing. Quick lil drabble I've created. Any error please tell me, I don't bite. Enjoy!

Mornings were a thing of great bravery in the Wayne household. A true battle of the wits, but Tim’s wits never seemed to be present. So he banked on Bruce being awake enough to deal with the _monsters_ he’s created, and coffee. Tim _loved_ how Bruce made coffee (One of the few things he couldn’t mess up), just as black as jet fuel. It left a horrible taste in his mouth but it woke him up and his wits went from nonexistent to groggy.

But this morning, this was one of _those_ mornings. Tim had gone to bed late, later, and in a bed that wasn’t occupied by a certain Bat-shaped awkward lump. In fact he’d used his old bedroom.

Jason ignored Tim, Dick smiled at him in a sad way, and Damian opened his mouth only to have it clamped shut by two hands; one belonging to Cassandra and another to Stephanie.

It was one of those mornings where the sun was too bright, and the air was too stuffy or too stale or too cold or just too _too._ And the door would open again and everything would freeze in place, everything except Alfred and Tim.

“Here you go young sir, to go as usual.” It was a to-go morning. Tim was late for work, he had a meeting to attend and that had been a half hour ago. Tam would be mad, _and it was all his fault._ He shoved past Bruce, who tried his best not to let show the twitch of his jaw. How annoyed he was by the gesture.

“Have a good day, _honey.”_ Bruce’s tone was cold, sarcastic. Tim rolled his eyes and gritted his teeth. Everyone else shifted around uncomfortable, especially Damian. Tim inhaled and turned with a saccharine smile.

“You too, _darling.”_ The door slammed behind Tim.

On a good day the Wayne household was a war ground and Tim had Bruce to help him through it. Mornings were when the whole family was in the same room, a recipe for disaster. But this was one of _those_ mornings. Tim sighed, it seemed like it would be for a while.


End file.
